24fandomcom-20200223-history
Farhad Hassan
Farhad Hassan was the brother of Kamistani President Omar Hassan. He had a high-ranking position on Omar's official staff. Before Day 8 Farhad believed strongly that Kamistan would be at the mercy of the West unless it became a nuclear power. He attempted to convince his brother to buy enriched uranium from a Russian crime syndicate known as Red Square because Kamistan was unable to generate its own. Omar turned down this option and instead proceeded with talks to surrender his nuclear power ambitions. Farhad felt betrayed and secretly arranged to buy the materials from Sergei Bazhaev and to have his brother assassinated by Davros. Day 8 Farhad joined his brother at a meeting with President Taylor, before the signing of important accords between the US and Kamistan. He maintained his cover by giving her advice about the talks, but also insisted that Omar deny any relationship with Meredith Reed to draw away government attention from his assassination plot. When Farhad was advised by Davros to flee, he murdered a CTU field agent and fled from Omar's wife and daughter to meet Sergei Bazhaev. After getting a ride in a taxi, Farhad wanted to prove that Sergei is delivering the fuel rods, which is known as weapons grade uranium. Shortly before 8:00pm-9:00pm, Sergei lets Farhad to see his younger son, Oleg Bazhaev, to prove the rods were real. Later, he called General Wasim to see that if the Islamic Republic of Kamistan knows that Farhad was responsible for the assination attempt on President Omar Hassan. Wasim responded to Farhad that they are gathering the people responsible for the plot. Farhad is lucky and Bazhaev told him that the rods are going to delivered at five hours. Bazhaev called down two strippers and take some time off. After some downtime with Bazhaev's strippers, Farhad demanded Sergei to take him to see the uranium rods. However, Josef would not hear of it and pulled a gun to Farhad's head. Sergei is disappointed in Farhad's impatience, insisting they followed through with sending an assassin to kill President Hassan and securing uranium rods for the deal. Farhad leaves the restaurant to lay low for a while. Shortly after Sergei's arrest, Josef killed the men Sergei assigned to guard the uranium rods. Farhad received a phone call from Josef, telling him the uranium deal is still on. When Josef arrives at the meeting point, Sergei calls and tells him not to follow through the deal with the promise that he will receive immunity for their crimes. Josef agreed to end the deal, but Farhad ordered his sniper Samir to eliminate Josef. They then secured the uranium rods. After arriving at a boathouse in Forest Hills owned by a businessman working with Samir, Farhad continued to emphasize the importance of delivering the rods to Kamistan with Samir. Samir then revealed other plans: he and his large crew of supporters would target America with a radiological bomb and detonate it somewhere in New York. Farhad, with no one nearby to support his own original plans for the materials, lied and claimed to be convinced by Samir's speech. He then left with Ali after saying he would get more help, but attacked the man to escape and call CTU. Shadowed by Samir's men, he desperately promised to turn himself in and warned them about an impending terrorist attack in New York. Farhad was shot and killed by Samir's man because he did not stay down despite CTU Director Brian Hasting's warnings. Had Farhad stayed down, he would've survived. Appearances Day 8 Hassan, Farhad Hassan, Farhad Hassan, Farhad Hassan, Farhad Hassan, Farhad